Abyssin
Abyssin were a species of mammalian, cycloptic humanoids native to the Outer Rim world Byss in the Byss and Abyss system. As a people the Abyssin were often described as "primitive and violent", and were often hired as petty thugs. Biology and appearance At about two meters tall, the hulking Abyssin had long limbs and a single large eye that dominated their greenish-tan foreheads. Typically well-muscled, the Abyssin had a slightly hunched appearance. A distinctive trait of the Abyssin was their ability to heal quickly and regenerate any body part, which some believe contributed to an especially violent racial culture. Their fast regeneration is believed to have been an adaptation to prevent fluid loss from bleeding. Abyssin body cells were replaced every 80 hours and organs which typically were paired in other species appeared singularly in the Abyssin body. Because of their regenerative abilities, Abyssin could live up to 300 standard years. Society and culture A primitive tribal society, the Abyssin of Byss were known as violent and brutish and their planet was avoided by most beings in the civilized galaxy. On the arid planet of Byss, unstable resources did not allow for mass population growth or for the stabilization of a central government, economy or trade system. Existing simply in nomadic tribes, the Abyssin groups could and did interact peacefully with one another through trading, though only if both groups had plentiful water and food supplies. Otherwise, they began a 'Blooding', a brawl which ended only when one tribe's warriors were all killed, captured, or incapacitated. Warriors who survived a Blooding were usually allowed to join the winning tribe once they finished their regeneration. This tradition led to some violent incidents when spacers tried to trade with Abyssin tribes with scarce water resources, especially since the Abyssin assumed the alien traders could regenerate as quickly as they did. Elderly Abyssin lost these regenerative abilities, and either voluntarily exiled themselves to die in the desert or were ritually killed by their tribe. The Abyssin language consisted of grunts and growls while they used hieroglyphs to communicate in written form. Abyssin did not keep family names and typically were known only by a single name. Examples of Abyssin names included Anami, Easym, Mador, and Polcyc. History Discovered during the Kymoodon Era by Arconan scouts hailing from the Galactic Republic, the Abyssin were greatly distrustful of the explorers when they attempted to create a dialogue with them. Rebuffing all attempts to establish relations with the Arcona, the Abyssin finally relented and the Arcona shared their desert survival techniques in order to establish trust and respect. While the Abyssin had no desire to leave their homeworld, the travelers who had heard of the planet's strong, vicious warriors flocked to acquire slaves. Rarely impacting the galactic political or economic climate, the Abyssin have fought on the side of the Republic and its opponents throughout the course of history. By the time of the Galactic Empire's rise to power, a number of Abyssin lived on Phaeda and Dubrava. Abyssin in the galaxy Abyssin were uncommon in the greater galaxy. Those who were found off Byss were often slaves, bodyguards, or mercenaries. Abyssin were sometimes referred to as "monocs", "cyclops", or "One-Eye". The Abyssin generally found these terms insulting, and would often react violently to them. One of many Abyssin slaves of the Sith Empire during the Cold War, Qawohl served the Sith apprentice Darth Thanaton/Teneb Kel dutifully until witnessing his master's treasonous deeds in the Imperial capital Kaas City. Demanding his freedom, Kel killed Qawohl while feeling mildly regretful. Several millennia after the Sith Empire's destruction, an Abyssin had been Jedi trained in the ways of the Force and achieved the rank of Jedi Master. Master Quarmall was active during the Clone Wars and considered a radical by the Jedi High Council due to his decision to take on the training of the entire Bergruutfa Clan as his Padawans. Very few Abyssin leave their homeworld. Those who are encountered in other parts of the galaxy are most likely slaves or former slaves who are involved in performing menial physical tasks. Some find employment as mercenaries or pit fighters, and a few of the more learned Abyssin might even work as bodyguards (though this often does not fit their temperaments). Abyssin entry into mainstream of galactic society has not been without incident. The Abyssin proclivity for violence has resulted in numerous misunderstandings (many of these ending in death). As a cautionary note, it should be added that the surest way to provoke an Abyssin into a personal Blooding is to call him a monoc (a short form of the insulting term "monocular" often applied to Abyssin by binocular creatures having little social consciousness or grace). Abyssin prefer to gather with other members of their species when they are away from Byss, primarily because they understand that only when they are among other beings with regenerative capabilities can they express their instinctive aggressive tendencies. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Byss Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 1D+2/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D/3D+2 MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 1D/3D STRENGTH 1D/3D TECHNICAL 1D/2D+2 Special Abilities: Regeneration: Abyssin have this special ability at 2D. They may spend beginning skill dice to improve this ability as if it were a normal skill. Abyssin roll to regenerate after being wounded using these skill dice instead of their Strength attribute - but turn "days" into "hours." So, an Abyssin who has been wounded rolls after three standard hours instead of three standard days to see if he or she heals. In addition, the character's condition cannot worsen (and mortally wounded characters cannot die by rolling low). (s)Survivial: (Desert): During character creation, Abyssin receive 2D for every 1D placed in this skill specialization, and until the skill level reaches 6D, advancement is half the normal Character Point cost. Story Factors: Violent Culture: The Abyssin are a primitive people much like the Tuskin Raiders: violent and difficult for others to understand. Abyssin approach physical violence with a childlike glee and are always eager to fight. However, they are slightly less happy to be involved in a blaster fight and are of the opinion that starship combat is incredibly foolish, since you cannot regenerate once you have been explosively decompressed (this attitude has because generalized into a dislike of any type of space travel). It should be noted that the Abyssin do not think of themselves as violent or vicious. Even during a ferocious Blooding, most of those involved will be injured, not killed - their regenerative factor means that they can resort to violence first and worry about consequences later. Characters who taunt them about their appearance will find this out. Move: 8/12 Size: 1.7 to 2.1 meters tall Notes Thanks to Wookieepedia for the description of the Abyssin. Category:Species